Cerita Para ABG Labil
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Drabble suka duka mereka sebagai anak SMP yang masih labil dan berkokoro rapuh. Positif OOC. Humor garing /R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Ayy, saya kembali dengan fic gak jelas baru /o/

Iseng-iseng buat drabble komedi untuk ngilangin stress.

Warning : Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Positif OOC. Bahasa ada lo/gue. Humor garing.

Enjoy~

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 **Cerita #1 : Mbak-mbak tukang parfum gak peka**

Hari itu Sugino sedang berada di sebuah toko minyak wangi karena persediannya sudah habis. Jangan salah, dia selalu rajin memakai minyak wangi. Dia kan sering olahraga. Olahraga buat keringatan. Keringatan bikin bau. Kalau bau nanti Kanzaki gak mau deketin. OOOOHH NOOO— walau sebenernya gak ada hubungannya antara wangi atau enggak, sama aja gak dinutis.

Aduh mak, sakhet.

Dia mencobanya satu per satu, lalu kemudian seorang mbak-mbak penjaga toko menghampirinya.

"Kalau mau beli parfum yang ini aja,mas. _Highly recommended!_ Nanti bisa bikin mesra mulu loh sama pacar. Dijamin deh doi minta deket-deket mulu." Ucap si mbak sambil menyarankan sebuah minyak wangi dengan kemasan maskulin berwarna hitam.

"Mbak, saya jomblo."

Desiran angin penuh kesedihan dan kehampaan melewati mereka.

Si mbak menatap Sugino penuh rasa iba.

"O-ohh maaf deh kalo gitu, maaf ya saya udah bawa-bawa topik yang sensitif." Si mbak tertawa gugup, "Jadi mau yang mana?"

"Rapopo kok mbak, saya setronk." Sugino menjawab singkat sebelum mulai berpikir serius, "Ada minyak wangi yang bisa buat cewek klepek-klepek gitu gak mbak?"

"Silahkan coba _chloroform_ nya aja mas." Dia menjawab polos, "Atau b4ygon rasa jeruk juga mungkin ampuh."

Sugino langsung minggat cari parfum di tempat lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #2 : Harga diri sebagai perempuan**

"Tau gak? Ada macam-macam tipe cowok kalo dilihat dari cara nya ditolak loh." Kayano memulai topik obrolan saat anak-anak cewek sedang berkumpul, yang lain langsung memasang tampang penasaran.

"Misalnya, Isogai-kun." Dia menunjuk si ikemen berantena, "Dia itu tipe cowok 'Kamu tuh terlalu baik buat aku'. "

Mereka ber –oh ria, "Kalau begitu Karma-kun itu tipe 'Kamu tuh terlalu sadis buat aku' Yha. " Okuda sweatdrop sendiri dengan pendapatnya. Nakamura nyengir, "Cocok tuh buat yang maso."

"Kalau begitu Maehara-kun itu tipe 'Kamu tuh cowok kurang ajar, punya pacar kayak buat grup band— gak cukup satu orang' ."

"Mbak, jangan bawa dendam pribadi dong mbak."

Okano hanya menghela napas. Yang lain memberi puk puk secara bergantian. Tenanglah Hinata suata saat pasti kamu dan Maehara akan bersatu seperti Sailor Moon dan Topeng Tuxedo,seperti Patrick dan Spongebob, jangan menyerah ! Fight-o!

"Okajima itu tipe 'Kamu terlalu mesum buat aku. Mending minggat aja sono.' Pasti itu!" Fuwa menambahkan.

"Yah kalo Chiba pasti tipe 'Kamu terlalu misterius buat aku.' Y-yah walaupun misterius itu punya daya tarik tersendiri, uhuk." Hayami terbatuk-batuk saat yang lain memandang nya penuh makna.

Lalu mereka lanjut menyebut tipe semua cowok di kelas satu per satu. Sampai di akhir mereka seperti melupakan seseorang.

"Ehh tunggu.. Terus Nagisa tipe apa?"

"O-oh iya ya, eh tapi emang Nagisa masuk ke kelompok cowo—" Kepalan tangan Megu beradu dengan kepala Nakamura, "ADAW! IYA MAAF! "

Mereka mulai berpikir. Tipe apa yang cocok untuk Nagisa ya?

Hmmmm..

AHH !

Entah ini kebetulan atau keajaiban, mereka mendapat ide bersama-sama.

"DIA PAST TIPE 'MAAF,KAMU TUH LEBIH MANIS DARI AKU' !"

Setelah mengatakannya mereka langsung pundung di pojokan bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #3 : Disangka homo**

Terasaka dan Itona tengah sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran segar di sebuah supermarket, untuk acara masak-masak Kelas 3 E nanti. Mereka memilih-milih dengan serius sampai tiba-tiba seorang karyawan cewek mendekati mereka sambil mesem-mesem, Terasaka & Itona agak terganggu ngeliat si mbak senyum-senyum.

"Mbak," Tegur Terasaka. "Kalo mau kenalan bilang aja mbak, gak usah ngeliatin gitu. Saya tau saya ini kece,macho, dan keliatan seperti ga terjangkau tapi mbak kan bis—"

"Ter, cukup."

Terasaka beralih diam setelah dilempari tatapan jijik dari Itona, sekarang giliran mbak nya yang ngomong.

"Mas-mas ini pacaran kan ya?"

Butuh sekitar 3 detik untuk mereka memproses pertanyaan dari si mbak. Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Kita?"

"Iya ! Kalian daritadi milih sayur buat dimasak bareng kan? So swit banget deh keliatannya, sampe masak bareng segala."

Oh.

Jadi mbak fujo toh.

"Mbak, denger ya kita ini enggak pacaran. Saya juga ogah banget amit-amit jabang barbie kalo sama di—"

"Aduh gausah malu-malu mas, sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis udah ga asing kok. Ayo sini saya bantu pilihin."

Kalah dengan komentar antusias seorang fujo Itona memilih untuk mingkem dan berkomunikasi lewat telepati yang tersambung karena kekuatan cinta.

" _Cepet jelasin gue ga mau disangka maho an sama elu. Pokoknya jelasin titik_."

 _Hatiku tersakiti tonaa, tersakiiti. Kapan lu mau nutis gue cobaa hayati udah gak kuat. Nutis aku Itona, tatap akuu._

Tapi tentu saja Terasaka tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut, karena sesungguhnya itu hanyalah harapan para fujoshi yang haram untuk dia katakan dan berdampak buruk pada reputasinya yang memang sudah buruk. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong denger ya mbak, kita ini cuma lagi belanja kebutuhan acara, gak kurang gak lebih, lebih dikit gapapa sih sebenernya sekalian modu—" Terasaka terjitak, "Maksudnya ya gitu pokoknya kita cuma belanja sayur buat acara kelas."

Mendengar penjelasan Terasaka si mbak cuma senyum-senyum.

"Ngerti, mbak?"

Si mbak ngangguk.

Tapi belum sempat Terasaka dan Itona bernapas lega, si mbak langsung berbisik ke mereka.

"Jadi mas," Bisiknya. "Yang dibawah yang mana?"

Pada saat itu juga mereka mengutuk si mbak jomblo selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #4 : Jones**

Sugaya, Okajima, dan Mimura sedang berjalan santai di dekat taman sambil berbincang tentang kecepatan ajaib Korosensei yang membuatnya bisa bolak-balik beli pecel lele dalam sekejab. Diam-diam mereka punya keinginan untuk ikut ke negara tersebut— pengen coba dangdutan, mungkin yha.

Capek berjalan, mereka langsung duduk begitu melihat bangku kosong di taman. Okajima menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa Jim?"

Okajima terus memasang wajah lesu, "Taulah Gay,dari tadi di taman ini isinya orang pacaran semua. Makan ati." Jawabnya penuh pilu. Sugaya tersinggung dengan panggilannya, Mimura hanya memandang iba.

"Udahlah, gak usah dipikirin yang begituan." SI kepala jamur menepuk-nepuk bahu si kepala bola dengan niat menghibur, "Gue beliin es krim deh. Kalian mau rasa apa?"

"Stroberi tapi warnanya coklat ya."

"Ngaco lu gay."

"Iya iya, bercanda doang kok, Mur." Sugaya terkekeh melihat ekspresi jengkel temannya itu, "Rasa Vanilla."

"Oke, terus lo mau rasa apa Jim?" Mimura beralih ke arah Okajima yang masih menyender lesu.

Aura suram terpancar dari dirinya. Sugaya dan Mimura bergidik ngeri melihat tubuh temannya yang sepeti cangkang kosong tanpa jiwa. Mereka berkomat-kamit cepat berharap itu tidak menular.

"Apa aja asal bukan rasa yang dulu pernah ada bersama mantan, Mur."

"Tapi Jim emang lo pernah punya mantan?"

"Enggak sih."

Sugaya dan Mimura sweatdrop, prihatin melihat keadaan temannya. Okajima Taiga, didiagnosa positif jones akut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #5 : Kebaikanmu busuk**

Sekarang sudah jam pulang, Terasaka berdiri memandang hujan deras yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda untuk berhenti. Dia mengutuk teman-temannya di dalam hati yang tidak bersedia meminjamkannya payung.

Mereka malah menyalahi dirinya yang lupa bawa payung, oh ayolah! Terasaka kan juga manusia yang rapuh dan tidak sempurna!

"Eh, Ter lo ga bawa payung?" Si kepala merah muncul tiba-tiba di samping Terasaka.

"Enggak, apa lo!? Mau ngeledekin gue!?" Bales Terasaka ga nyante karena udah terlalu emosi.

"Santai aja kali whoo," Karma memukul punggungnya keras. Iya, keras. "Nih, gue pinjemin payung. Gue baik kan? Iya dong gue gitu." Dia menyodorkan payung abu-abu nya sambil menyeringai. Terasaka ragu mau mengambilnya atau tidak, ini sih kayak setan yang menawarkan bantuan. Mencurigakan.

"Mau gak?"

"Lah terus lo pulang gimana?"

"Tenang aja, gue pulang bareng Okuda kok. Udah ya, gue udah ditungguin tuh. Byee."

Si surai merah pun berlari meninggalkan Terasaka (yang diam-diam menyebut dirinya tukang modus) bersama sebuah payung abu-abu. Yah, mungkin emang udah rejeki kali ya. Akhirnya dia pulang dengan memakai payung dari Karma.

Perjalanan terasa damai diiringi dengan suara rintik-rintik hujan di permukaan payung. Tunggu ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hampir semua orang yang lewat menutup mulut mereka seperti nahan ketawa.

Firasat Terasaka buruk.

Salah satu orang nunjuk ke payung abu-abu tersebut. Karena penasaran Terasaka menurunkan payungnya untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya, bodo amat mau basah karena hujan kek yang penting misteri ini harus terpecahkan.

Dan saat dia liat ternyata di payung itu ada tulisan besar,

" **AWAS : MAKHLUK HOMO ↓"**

"..."

Payung malang itu dengan febelesnya terlempar ke tanah.

"BAJIRUT LU KARMA, JANCOEG!"

Sejak saat itu Terasaka kehilangan kepercayaannya pada kemanusiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

* * *

Belum tau fic ini mau dilanjutin atau enggak 8'D Yah bergantung responnya aja deh

Reviews are loved

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah ngasih respon (_ _) Fic nista nan ga jelas ini pun dilanjut

Warning : Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Positif OOC. Bahasa ada lo/gue. Humor garing.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 **Cerita #6 : Adu Kurang Ajar**

Saat ini geng Terasaka —Yang terdiri atas Terasaka sendiri, Hazama, Muramatsu, Yoshida, dan Itona— sedang berkumpul di sekeliling Terasaka karena kebosanan yang melanda.

Sebenarnya Hazama tidak tau kenapa dia harus ikutan, apalagi dia cewek sendirian. Jadi daripada harus pusing mendengarkan obrolan teman-teman cowoknya yang gak jelas, dia memilih untuk baca buku di tempatnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat Terasaka.

Muramatsu menyadari Hazama yang serius membaca bukunya. Dia mengisyaratkan kepada yang lain untuk mengganggunya, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Hazama," Panggil Terasaka. Yang dipanggil melirik sedikit, "Wajahmu benar-benar secerah cuaca hari ini ya."

Hazama melihat keluar sebentar, "Sekarang mendung."

"Tepat sekali." Terasaka dan yang lain mulai tertawa. Hazama mendengus, gorila kurang asem.

"Hazama," Sekarang giliran Muramatsu. "Kau itu seperti bulan ya."

Hazama menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kenapa?"

"Cantik jika dilihat dari jauh, "Dia jeda sebentar. "Tapi buruk dari dekat. AHAHAHAHAHA"

Bazeng.

Mereka mulai tertawa lagi, perempatan muncul di dahi Hazama. Kumpulan cowok yang seperti monyet ini benar-benar membuat emosinya naik. Dasar jones kurang kerjaan, gak bisa liat orang asik sendiri.

Hazama yang sudah terlalu kesal berniat untuk membalas, dia menyeringai horror.

"Ohoho,kalian itu benar-benar macho ya." Sebelum mereka bisa menyombongkan diri, Hazama melanjutkan. " Aku yakin orientasi seksual kalian juga pasti selurus jalan pulang ke rumahku."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi... jalan rumahmu itu kan belok-belok"

"Tepat sekali."

"..."

Hazama buru-buru mengambil headset lalu menyetel volume nya full untuk menghindari teriakan protes "GUE GAK BELOK." dan "GUE BUKAN MAHO PRET!" dari mereka.

 _Smirk_ Di adu ini dia menang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #7 : Gombalnya inget waktu dong, mas**

"Pokoknya harus buah yang ini."

"Gak maaoo, no. Harus buah yang ini."

Orang-orang di toko buah sedang serius menonton perdebatan di depan mereka. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Okano dan Maehara sibuk meributkan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang berani menyela, asupan OTP buat shipper, pikir mereka.

Dan lagi si gadis bertubuh lentur itu sedang memegang durian, gimana kalau dia tiba-tiba mengamuk lalu melempar buah berbahaya itu? Biarlah hanya si jidat lebar itu yang jadi korbannya.

Semua bermula dari ajakan Okano untuk membeli buah dulu sebelum menjenguk Isogai yang sedang sakit, disinilah perdebatan itu dimulai.

"Udah gue bilang mendingan beli semangka aja! Seger, bagus buat yang sakit! "

Maehara berusaha meyakinkan buah pilihannya tapi si gadis merengut.

"Mendingan duren aja! Enak, mumpung lagi musim, Isogai juga seinget gue suka duren kok!"

"Bilang aja lo mau minta nanti!"

"Yee situ juga sama! Nanti Isogai keselek biji semangkanya gimana? Mending duren kan."

"LEBIH PARAH MANA SAMA KESELEK BIJI DUREN!?"

Perdebatan terus berlanjut dan belum mereka belum juga mencapai kesepakatan. Maehara sudah lelah, Okano lebih lelah lagi berusaha membuat Maehara peka— oke yang ini cuma curhatan pribadi.

"UDAH DEH MAEHARA, PILIH DUREN AJA!"

"Oh gitu? Jadi kamu mau aku lebih pilih duren dibanding kamu? Kamu gak masalah di durenzoned?"

Okano cengo.

Entah karena sudah terlalu lelah sehingga sekrup otaknya coplok semua atau apa, Maehara malah menggombal tanpa ingat waktu dan tempat, tapi tangannya menunjukkan kalau dia masih memilih semangka.

"Apaan sih!? Lagian kenapa daritadi gak mau ngalah? Balikin lagi semangkanya sana."

"Soalnya kalo ngalah nanti yang lain bakal bisa ngerebut kamu, aku gak relaa, pokoknya enggaak."

Okano pengen tobat.

Setelah melancarkan serangan _berbahaya_ ke Maehara, dia mengembalikan duren dan semangka itu ke tempatnya lalu membeli nanas.

Dia pun pergi dari toko buah meninggalkan Maehara yang masih K.O di lantai sambil bergumam,

"Bukan temen gue, bukan temen gue."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #8 : Roti Palsu**

Terasaka memasuki kelas dengan wajah kesal dan aura gelap, masih dendam setengah mati dengan seseorang bersurai merah yang mungkin sedang bersin dimanapun dia berada sekarang, Terasaka gak mau tau.

Dia duduk di tempatnya lalu dengan seenak jidat menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, Itona yang duduk di sebelahnya memasang wajah jijik karena bau yang naujubilah membuat Itona ingin ikut tobat.

"Oi, Terasaka sadar bau kaki dong! Gimana kalo nanti ada korban?" Protes si mantan bocah tentakel sambil mengutak-atik sebuah alat. "Lagian muka lu kok madesu banget. Biasanya emang madesu sih, tapi sekarang pake banget. Kenapa?"

Terasaka merengut lalu dengan ogah-ogahan menurunkan kakinya, dia bergeser menghadap Itona.

"Ini semua salah si Karmapret. Sialan aja kemaren gue dikerjain."

Waktu itu dia naif! Tapi sekarang dia telah belajar dari pengalaman.

Jangan terima kebaikan setan, terutama yang warnanya merah.

Itona hanya mangut-mangut, malas untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Udahlah daripada lu marah-marah terus muka nambah jelek, mendingan tuh makan roti." Dia melempar sebungkus roti ke arah Terasaka, "Iya tau, gue baik."

Terasaka memperhatikan bungkus itu dengan curiga. Terima enggak, terima enggak. Gimana kalau ternyata Itona juga setan yang menyamar?

Tapi ternyata rasa lapar mengalahkan rasa curiga nya.

"Lumayan nih mumpung gue lagi laper," Dia membuka bungkusnya, "Gak beracun kan? Omong-omong ini roti apaan?"

Itona diam tak menjawab, masih serius dengan alatnya. Setelah Terasaka mengambil gigitan pertama baru Itona menjawab dengan sangat tidak berdosanya, "Roti dari busa kasur. Gue lagi bikin percobaan, bisa nipu atau enggak. Tapi lo langsung makan berarti gue berhasil."

"..."

"Enak gak, Ter?"

Roti busa itu dalam sekejab langsung menyumpal mulut Itona.

"Enak gundul lo."

"Astaga _indirect kiss-"_

"Minggat sana lu fujo."

Setelah menyemprot seorang gadis fujo inosen, dia langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Itona dan roti busa kasurnya.

Ternyata dia belum cukup belajar, setan berwujud uke juga patut diwaspadai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #9 : Kekhawatiran perempuan**

Okano berdiri di depan benda mengerikan itu. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dan peluh juga mulai muncul di keningnya. Dia melirik tajam 2 orang yang ada kanan-kiri nya secara bergantian, yang dilirik malah menatap balik.

"Cepat naik." Perintah seorang Ikemegu tegas, tangannya diipat di depan dada. Okano meneguk ludah.

"Gak mau."

"Ayo, Hinata-chan!" Ucap si rambut hijau sambil menarik si gadis bertubuh lentur, namun gadis itu tetap tidak mau menaikkan kakinya.

"NO."

Megu memutar bola matanya, "Kita harus cepat mengeceknya. Jangan keras kepala gitu, cuma sebentar kok."

"ENGGAK, POKOKNYA ENGGAAAK."

Pura-pura tuli, Kayano tidak mendengarkan sama sekali protes Okano dan langsung menaikkan kaki kirinya ke atas benda itu.

Okano berusaha keras untuk kabur, namun tenaga kuat Megu menahannya. Matanya mulai melebar melihat perubahan angka di benda itu, dia semakin takut.

"BATINKU BELUM SIAAP, BELUM SIAAAPP!"

Sekali lagi protesnya tidak di dengar, kali ini Kayano mengangkat kaki kanan Okano sampai akhirnya kedua kakinya ada di atas benda itu.

Okano menutup matanya, Megu dan Kayano melihat angka yang tertera.

"Selamat, " Okano menahan napas mendengar Megu. Dia tidak tahan berada di atas benda mengerikan ini, benda bernama—

"Anda naik 3 kilogram."

—Timbangan.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK." Teriak Okano, dia langsung kabur ke bagian pojok ruangan dan menghasilkan awan mendung disitu.

"Akan aku bantu kau untuk diet nanti, tenang saja." Megu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa suruh banyak ngemil tengah malam?"

Okano terisak dramatis.

Memeriksa berat badan memang butuh kesiapan mental.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #10 : Temanku kriminal**

Nagisa kebetulan melihat Karma yang sedang duduk santai di bangku taman, dia berlari menghampirinya. Karma melambai padanya dan mempersilahkan Nagisa duduk di sebelahhnya.

"Tumben disini, Karma-kun. Habis ngapain?"

"Enggak, cuma jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang aja." Jawab Karma cepat. Dari pergerakan mulutnya Nagisa bisa lihat kalau dia sedang mengemut permen.

"Karma-kun, masih ada lagi gak permennya?"

"Ini cuma dapat satu tadi dari Isogai," Mendadak dia memasang seringai setannya, Nagisa langsung bergidik ngeri. "Tadi dia promosi batu akiknya."

Sejenak Karma terheran bagaimana bisa si ikemen berpucuk itu bisa punya batu akik, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "O-ohh terus?"

"Ya aku beli."

Nagisa melotot.

"Hah sejak kapan kamu minat sama yang begituan? Kamu pasti terlalu banyak temenan sama orang Indonesia di Facebook." Dia menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, inikah pengaruh globalisasi?

"Kan keren aja kalo bisa muncul jin gitu pas di gosok, aku coba punya aja."

Si surai biru muda itu sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Karma, si merah melanjutkan.

"Tapi pas digosok batunya malah lengket, eh ternyata itu dari permen f0x, jadi kumakan deh."

Oooohh cuma palsu toh, pantesan si Isogai itu bisa punya. Eh tunggu—

Nagisa melotot lagi.

Kenapa si surai merah ini masih keliatan hepi aja padahal udah ditipu? Apa dia tipe yang punya terlalu banyak duit? Kenapa gak disumbangin ke dirinya aja mumpung lagi bokek?

"TERUS KAMU GAK BETE GITU!? UANG YANG TADI GIMANA?"

Karma tertawa lalu menyeringai sadis lagi, "AHAHA YA ENGGAK DONG, KAN UANGNYA JUGA PALSU JADI TENANG AJA HAHA. Yah gapapalah permennya juga enak— Loh, Nagisa kamu kenapa?"

Nagisa mingkem.

Inilah kepalsuan di atas kepalsuan, ironi di atas ironi.

.

.

.

" _ **Bukan curang namanya kalau dilakukan kedua belah pihak hahahahaha. "**_

— _ **Karma Akabane, 15 tahun, kriminal terselubung.**_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

Yha tambah gaje ahsudahlah o(-(

Reviews are loved

Thanks for R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Masih ada yang nunggu fic nista ini? Kini kembali dengan ekstra ke-gaje-an lokal dan bumbu pengalaman hidup author.

Warning : Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Positif OOC. Bahasa lo/gue. Humor garing.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 **Cerita #11 : Pertukaran tempat duduk**

"Ehh, kita tukar tempat duduk yuuuk."

Si ketua kelas ganteng berpucuk itu berbicara di depan kelas sambil menepuk tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian.

Setelah dipikir-pikit mereka tidak pernah berganti tempat duduk, pantesan aja lama-lama Isogai empet liat muka Maehara yang selalu ada di sebelahnya.

Tapi kalo sebelah Kataoka sih dia rela.

"Iyaa, gue bosen di sebelah Terasaka mulu."

"HALAH BELAGU LO TONA."

"Gue juga bosen liatin punggung cowok mulu." Si surai merah ikut mengajukan keluhannya, "Tuker gitu di sebelah Okuda eak."

"Eits, semua orang harus ambil undian di kotak ini." Di sebelah Isogai, Kataoka memegang kotak berisi kertas-kertas untuk menentukan posisi tempat duduk mereka.

"YAAAAAAHHHHH."

"Protes, kena bogem."

seketika protes langsung berhenti, mereka bergantian mengambil kertas undian.

Beragam ekspresi muncul ketika melihat nomor yang ada di kertas. Ada yang eneg, ada yang sumringah, tergantung nasib.

"WANZEEENG, GUE SEBELAHAN SAMA KARMA-" Terasaka teriak lebay.

Dulu posisi dia juga dekat dengan si setan merah sih, tapi ada malaikat yang menjadi batas, jadi dia tenang.

NAH SEKARANG,

Pas di sebelahnya.

"Ada juga gue yang ga terima di sebelah lo, Ter. Eneg tao gak."

"EHH ISOGAAI, BOLEH TUKERAN TEMPAT DUDUK GAK? AWAS LO KALO BILANG ENGGAK."

Isogai mengusap tengkuknya, haruskah dia membolehkan sebelum ada pertumpahan darah? Kedengarannya lebay memang, tapi ini bisa terjadi suer.

"Err, kalo dua-duanya setuju yhaa boleh lah."

"YEEEESSS."

Terasaka segera berlari ke tempat malaikat uk- ehem, Itona, yang ada di sebelah Okuda Manami.

"Ehh, Tona, lo tuker tempat dong ama si Karma."

Itona menaikkan sebelah alis, "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Gue ga mau di sebelah dia anjir, lagian tempat lo kan di sebelah yayangnya, pasti dia mau lah."

"Hmmmm," Itona melirik Karma dan Okuda bergantian. "Boleh lah."

Baru saja Terasaka mau berteriak girang sebelum Itona memotongnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apalagi sih?"

"Nanti kalo ulangan gue nyontek ke siapa? Lo kan bego."

Jleb.

Pas di kokoro mak, ati Tera ckit ckit mak.

"MAKANYA BELAJAR YANG BENER, JANGAN NYONTEK."

"NGACA DULU BISA GAK LO."

Yang lain sweatdrop melihat buku dan banyak barang-barang lain beterbangan.

Pertukaran tempat duduk memang selalu menyebabkan konflik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #12 : Gombalnya inget waktu dong, mas [2]**

Okano menutup buku tugasnya dengan keras dan meregangkan badannya. Akhirnya PR dari Koro-sensei selesai juga. Dia langsung melesat ke arah dapur. Sejak setengah jam lalu perutnya mengamuk, tapi dia menahan diri sampai PR nya selesai.

Baru saja tangannya mendarat di gagang kulkas, telpon rumahnya berdering.

 _Bangke,_ rutuknya.

Hari ini dia sendirian di rumah, jadi terpaksa Okano menahan rasa laparnya lebih lama lagi.

Si gadis mengutuk si penelpon dalam hati.

" _Halo?"_

"Ya, Halo?" Okano menjawab cepat, dia kenal suara ini.

" _Bisa bicara dengan Okano Hinata?"_

"Iya ini gue sendiri, Maehara. Ada apaan?"

" _Ohh! Jadi lo masih sendiri? Gue juga jomblo. Jadian yuk?"_

Okano mingkem.

Okano emang udah antisipasi buat telepon gak penting, tapi dia gak nyangka bakalan se-menajiskan begini.

"Maehara, gue lagi laper, pake banget. Kalo gak penting bakal langsung gue tutup."

" _Oh lo lagi laper? Sini gue masakin. Lo mau apa? Masakan Jepang? Prancis? Indonesia? Atau… Lo mau gue?"_

"Jijik."

" _Ahahaha, bercanda kok sensi amat lo. Jadi gini gue mau nanya tuga— Halo? Halo? WOI OKANO JANGAN TUTUP TELPONNYA! WOOIII! INI TUGAS GUE GIMANAA—"_

Okano langsung membanting telepon itu tanpa pikir 2 kali. Cukup eneg dia sama gombalan Maehara.

Dia langsung melesat ke dapur dan makan dengan gembira sementara si playboy belah tengah meratapi nasib tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #13 : Maling Celana**

Selesai pelajaran olahraga, anak-anak kelas 3-E segera mengganti baju olahraga mereka kembali ke seragam biasa mereka.

"CELANA GUE MANAAAAA!?"

Terdengar teriakan Terasaka. Yang lain langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, Terasaka sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tas dan kolong mejanya.

"Berisik banget lo, Ter. Ganti baju ke kamar mandi sono cepetan, yang lain udah selesai." Maehara sewot gegara teriakan tiba-tiba Terasaka.

"GIMANA GUE BISA GANTI BAJU KALO CELANA GUE ILANG, MAEE." Balas Terasaka gak kalah kenceng.

"YA CARI LAH! GITU AJA KOK NGADU, EMANGNYA GUE EMAK LO!?"

Sebagai seorang ikemen, Isogai langsung berdiri di antara mereka dan menjauhkan mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa tambah pening kalo ada yang berantem sekarang.

"Oke, Terasaka. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, oke iya seperti itu. Tarik terus,terus, daaaaaan jangan keluarkan." Isogai terjitak, "ADAW— Iya iya, maap tadi cuma bercanda. Jadi, celananya terakhir kali ditaro dimana?"

"GUE TARO DI ATAS MEJA. TERUS PAS BALIK UDAH GA ADA."

"GA USAH PAKE CAPSLOCK BISA KALI."

"BERISIK LO BELAH TENGAH."

"APA LO KEPALA RUMPUT."

"UDAH DIEM LO SEMUA."

Yang lain langsung mingkem saat Isogai meledak. Dia bertanya lagi, "Oke, gue ga nuduh atau apa, tapi di antara kalian ada yang ngerasa ngambil celana Terasaka gak?"

Semua diam.

Terasaka mulai gak sabar, "Ngaku aja sih. Sekolah di Kunugigaoka tapi cita-cita jadi maling celana, kasian noh emak di rumah."

Semua melotot ke arah Terasaka.

"Hey," Nakamura menunjuk ke arah kain basah di pojok ruangan. "Itu bukannya celana lo, Ter?"

"Hah? Masa?" Dia langsung memeriksanya, "EH IYA ANJIR INI CELANA GUE! KENAPA BISA ADA DISINI!?"

"Ohh! Jadi itu celana lo?" Si surai merah berdiri sambil terkekeh, "Tadi susu stroberi gue tumpah terus itu gue pake deh buat lap. Jadi itu celana lo? Gue kira kain pel, sori eak."

5 orang nahan Terasaka yang sudah mengamuk biar enggak nyerang Karma, karena mereka pair terlarang— eh,salah

"Lo kok bisa salah ngira gitu sih?" Tanya Maehara, Karma hanya menyeringai.

"Coba deh… Kain yang bau, kotor, dekil itu biasanya dipake buat apa?"

"…. Kain pel."

"Nah tepat sekali! Ahahahahaha!" Karma kembali tertawa tanpa dosa sedangkan yang lain terdiam dengan wajah poker.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dendam Terasaka terhadap setan merah itu bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #14 : Curhatan Maehara**

Sekarang anak laki-laki kelas 3-E sedang berkumpul dengan Maehara duduk di tengah sebagai pusatnya. Wajahnya madesu— Eh, lesu. Dia memulai, "Eh cowok-cowok, dengerin deh."

Yang lain jijik, "Cerita aja keles, kayak cewek SMA aja lo hih."

Dia menghela napas, "Jadi gini…" Dia menghela napas lagi, "Jadi pas kemaren tuh ada kejadian gini…." Dia menghela napas lagi lagi, "Entah kenapa gini kejadiannya…." Dia menghela napas lagi lagi lag—

"BAJIRUT LO, MAU CERITA KAGAK!?" Terasaka ga selow.

"Hush Ter, kasian juga Maehara. Muka nya jadi se-madesu elo sekarang tuh liat." Sugino memberi temannya itu pukpuk di punggung penuh perhatian (no homo), Terasaka merasa tersinggung.

"Oke, Mae tenangin diri lo terus coba lanjut cerita."

"Jadi gini, awalnya tuh gue gini terus akhirnya malah gin—"

"Cot, nyedh."

Akhirnya Sugino ikutan sewot, Maehara terbatuk.

"Ehem, jadi kemaren gue kan naek angkot tuh ya,"

"Angkot itu ap—"

"Terus ternyata di dalemnya ada grup bencong, sumpah lagsung ngeri gue. Mana ruang kosong adanya di antara 2 bencong lagi! Itu bencong ga bisa geser gitu ya!?"

"Makanya gue nanya angkot itu ap—"

"Akhirnya gue duduk di apit dua bencong. Selama di perjalanan ga tenang banget hati gue. Lama-lama gue ngerasa bencongnya makin deket ke gue, baru aja gue mau negor biar dia geseran eh dia malah bilang 'Kenapa, suamiku?' MAMPUS AJA GUE LANGSUNG MINGKEM."

Yang lain geleng-geleng merinding denger curhatan Maehara, lalu lanjut mendengarkan. Nagisa berhenti nanya angkot itu apa karena kena lempar kacang.

"Terus bencong yang di depan gue pake baju yang bagian lehernya rendah banget sampe belahannya keliatan, gue gatau dan ga mau tau kenapa dia bisa punya belahan, okey? Roknya juga mini banget gilak, betisnya keker anjrit."

"Mampus Mae, jadi kebayang kan." Sugaya bergidik ngeri.

"Terus apalagi yang parah? Bencong yang duduk di sebelah kanan gue namanya Mitha, janga tanya kenapa gue bisa tau, dia rambutnya panjang! Dia kibas rambutnya seenak jidat sampe muka gue kesabet! Oemjiihelloooow ini bukan iklan sansilk, pengen banget gue ngomong gitu tapi apa daya." Maehara mulai terisak saat mengingat pengalamannya, "Akhirnya mereka turun dan saat itu juga gue sujud syukur."

Semua anak cowok bergantian memberikan pukpuk dan tatapan iba. Turut berduka cita atas pengalaman saudara kita yang berbelah tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita #15 : Impian Asano Gakushuu

Gakushuu merapikan dasinya di depan cermin, lalu menyisir rambutnya sekali lagi. Dia menyeringai puas, kece seperti biasanya. Dia merapikan kemejanya kembali. Semua harus _perfect_ seperti dirinya.

Dia berjalan perlahan ke jendela, satu burung hinggap di jarinya. "Selamat pagi tuan burung~" Sapanya dengan lembut.

Setelah itu dia menyalakan lagu Cyinderella dan mulai menari-nari.

Goyang sana, goyang sini.

Loncat sana, loncat sini.

Putar sana, putar sini.

Sampai tidak tau lagi sebenarnya dia nari atau ritual pemanggilan hujan.

Tiba-tiba dia membeku karena bayangan yang ada di sela pintu kamarnya. Mata dari celah pintu itu berkilat-kilat, lalu dengan nada dinginnya Ia berkata, "Cepat ke bawah untuk sarapan, kita sudah telat 28 detik."

Gakushuu cepat-cepat merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya lagi, lalu berdehem sok _cool._ "Iya, aku akan segera kesana."

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, Gakuho menutup kembali pintu kamar Gakushuu dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia membuka _smartphone_ nya lalu mengetik beberapa kata di browser internetnya.

" _Bagaimana jika anak laki-lakimu ingin menjadi Disney Princess?"_

Impian baru Asano Gakushuu sejak dia tidak sengaja mengganti channel tv ke film Cyinderella, benar-benar membuat Gakuho khawatir.

Tapi jika dia ingin jadi _Disney Princess_ maka mau tidak mau Gakuho harus mendukung cita-citanya.

"Maaf aku terlamba—"

"Pulang sekolah kau ikut aku ke tukang jahit."

"Hah ngapain?"

"Ukur gaun."

"HAAH!?"

Ya, Gakuho yang sudah bertekad untuk jadi orang tua yang baik, harus mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

YA GUSTI AKHIRNYA APDET JUGA

Walopun gaje yang penting apdet lah ya :'D Selesai semesteran malah kena writerblock

Makasih yang masih mau baca ff ini


	4. Bonus chapter : Seminggu Gombal

Drabble khusus bagaimana para kaum adam menggombal

Warning : Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Positif OOC. Bahasa lo/gue. Humor garing. Gombalan ga mutu.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Senin**

Langit gelap di senin pagi dan suara hujan deras di atap sekolah memang membuat orang-orang jadi melankolis.

 _Gloomy monday,_ katanya.

Okano menghela napas sambil melihat keluar jendela, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan ini akan -tiba dia melihat Maehara menghampirinya dari sudut matanya.

"Wah, keren ya muka sama cuaca serasi."

"Mau apa lo kesini."

Okano masih sensi sama yang kemaren malem.

"Galak banget lo anjir no, padahal gue ga salah apa-apa." Maehara _yang katanya_ gak salah apa-apa, elus dada karna dijutekin.

"Terserah lo ajalah, Mae." Okano kembali melihat ke luar jendela, "Kalau hujan ga berhenti sampai sore mau pulang gimana nih gue."

Yah, itu sih masalah buat semua murid juga keles. Sekolah ditengah gunung gitu loh.

"Tenang aja, no." Maehara sok-sok _gentleman_.

"Tenang gimana? Basahlah pastinya, gue kan gak bawa payung."

"Pasti gue lindungin lo kok. Hujan gak boleh buat lo basah karena—" Jarinya menyisir poni nya ke belakang, matanya berkilat. "—Cuma gue yang boleh buat lo basah."

Okano cengok.

Maehara nyengir kuda.

Detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan orang yang ditendang keluar jendela.

"WOI OKAJIMA, MAEHARA UDAH MENAJISKAN GA USAH LO AJARIN MACEM-MACEM LAGI KENAPA."

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Selasa**

Seusai pelajaran olahraga, Megu tidak sengaja melihat Isogai sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Melihat dia dari tadi menunduk, gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Isogai-kun?"

Cowok berpucuk itu menoleh, "Oh, kau Kataoka."

Megu berjongkok di depan Isogai. Wajah Isogai pucat dan daritadi dia lemas. Jangan-jangan dia kena stress abis dicium tante-tante kemarin?

Gasps—

Enggaklah ya, gak mungkin.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Isogai-kun?"

Isogai tersenyum lemah saat mendengar nada khawatir dari Kataoka.

"Ada yang sakit?"

Isogai mengangguk.

"Eh, bagian mana?"

Dia memindahkan tangan ke dadanya, Megu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sakitnya tuh.. Disini."

"Hah— Astaga, Isogai kamu kena serangan jantung!?" Megu panik. Isogai geleng kenceng.

"Bukan. Dari tadi tuh di bagian sini sakit, detaknya cepet gitu. Apalagi pas kamu dateng, aku tambah deg deg an. Kataoka... " Isogai pasang tampang serius.

"Inikah cinta?"

Megu muka datar.

Isogai kena gampar.

"KARASUMA-SENSEI! ISOGAI SAKIT KERAS SAMPE PINGSAN, KAYAKNYA DIA BUTUH DI OPNAME SEMINGGU. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Rabu**

"Oke, semuaaa... Nih gue bagiin kertas warnanya ya." Sugino, yang dapat bagian pergi beli kertas tadi, mengumumkan di depan kelas.

"Emang kertas warna buat apaan sih? Buat origami terus digantung di kelas?" Terasaka nanya biasa, tapi mukanya luar biasa najisny— membuli itu dilarang.

"Enggak, ter. Gantung nya di kamar lo aja kan cocok." Karma nyeletuk dari belakang.

"NGOMONG SESUATU LO MA?"

"Apaan sih, Ter? Daritadi kan gue ngobrol ama Okuda-san."

"HALAH."

Sugino memijit pelipisnya, bocah banget sumpah perdebatan mereka itu gak ada bobotnya sama sekali.

Kayak dia tau aja pertengkaran berbobot itu kayak gimana.

"Oke, udah, udah cukup." Dia berdehem, "Jadi kita dapat tugas buat bikin surat. Nah, setiap warna nanti tujuannya beda-beda."

Karma mengangkat tangan, "Yang biru buat siapa?"

"Itu buat sahabat."

Kurahashi gantian angkat tangan, "Yang hijau?"

"Buat anak tetangga, ehh enggak deng buat salah satu guru."

"Lucu lo." Terasaka masih baper.

Sekarang giliran Kanzaki yang angkat tangan, Sugino entah kenapa jadi malu-malu. "Y-ya, Kanzaki-san?"

"Kalau yang pink apa?"

"Ah, itu sih warna hatiku setiap ada kamu."

Hening.

Masih hening.

Sugino dapet hadiah timpukan rame-rame.

"KALO GOMBAL YANG BERMUTU DIKIT KENAPA, BIKIN MALU AJA LO."

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Kamis**

Saat jam kosong, Kayano menemukan Nagisa sedang serius membaca buku. Dia mencoba mengintip judulnya, tapi tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Kenapa, Kayano-chan?" Kurahashi mendekati Kayano yang daritadi kelihatan sibuk ingin melihat sesuatu.

"E-errr, pengen liat aja Nagisa baca buku apa-" bisiknya malu malu.

Kurahashi menahan tawa.

"Eh, jangan ketawa dong."

"Ahahah, maaf maaf. Habisnya kamu ngintip-ngintip gitu, tanya aja langsung. Ahh, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya."

Kurahashi segera berlari keluar kelas ,Kayano memantapkan hatinya dulu sebelum bertanya.

Tanya judul buku aja kayak orang mau lamaran, entah dia juga heran.

"Hai, Nagisa-kun!" Sapanya ceria sambil menutupi kegugupannya.

Nagisa menoleh dari bukunya, "Oh, Kenapa Kayano?"

"Enggak, daritadi kamu serius banget baca buku." Kayano menunjuk ke arah buku yang dipegangnya, "Itu buku apa?"

"Ah ini?" Nagisa mengangkat bukunya, "Buku kumpulan arti nama."

"Eh? Kamu mau nyari nama buat peliharaan?"

"Enggak, nyari nama buat anak kita nanti."

Nagisa stay calm.

Karma yang gak sengaja denger nahan ngakak.

Kayano melotot, wajahnya memerah, lalu ngibrit keluar.

"E-EH, TADI ITU CUMA BERCANDAAAA KAYANO MAAF—."

"AHAHAHAHAHA NAGISA-KUN BISA GOMBAL JUGA."

"DIEM LO."

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Jumat**

Saat istirahat siang, Chiba dan Hayami sedang merawat senapan-senapan mereka di kursi belakang.

Walaupun suasana kelas berisik dengan obrolan anak-anak cewek ataupun gonggongan Terasaka, mereka tetap tenang.

Beberapa anak yang memperhatikan mereka juga ikut heran kenapa mereka bisa bertahan seperti itu tanpa bertukar kata-kata.

Sebenarnya sudah sekitar 5 menit mata chiba terfokus pada Hayami. Biarpun tertutupi rambut, tapi Hayami yakin soal itu karena dia merinding. Tadinya dia biasa saja, tapi lama-lama dia jadi risih.

"Chiba-kun."

Chiba tersentak kaget karena panggilan Hayami yang tiba-tiba, "E-eh, iya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau daritadi melihat ke arahku?"

Chiba terdiam sebentar sementara pipi Hayami sedikit bersemu merah, dia meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu seperti sedang berpikir.

"Yah, sebenarnya tadi aku dan yang lain habis mengobrol tentang malaikat."

"Ohh, terus?"

"Saat kubilang kalau aku pernah disentuh malaikat, mereka gak percaya."

Melihat ekspresi Chiba yang tetap datar, Hayami sendiri tidak percaya.

"Hah beneran kamu pernah disentuh malaikat?"

Chiba mengangguk.

"Karena itu..." Chiba menggenggam tangan Hayami tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita berpegangan tangan di depan mereka agar mereka percaya aku pernah bersentuhan dengan malaikat."

Setelah wajah berubah warna, Hayami mendadak gagu.

Chiba stay datar.

Lalu terdengar suara benda padat beradu dengan kepala,keras, sebelum diikuti suara langkah kaki yang dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas.

"HAYAMI-SAN _HAVE MERCY_ , CHIBA-KUN HAMPIR SAKARATUL MAUT."

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Sabtu**

Hari sabtu seharusnya libur.

Seharusnya itu hari merdeka untuknya.

Tapi kenapa oh kenapa, harus ada pelajaran tambahan segala sampai dia harus masuk di hari libur yang berharga itu. Ya tuhan, kenapa?

Karena akan ada ujian di waktu dekat ini, Koro-sensei mengadakan kelas tambahan yang wajib diikuti seluruh murid kelas 3-E. Karma mengutuk dalam hati, dia udah pinter ngapain pelajaran tambahan segala.

Istighfar Karma,orang sombong matinya kejang-kejang.

Di pelajaran tambahan ini bebas memilih tempat duduk yang berbeda dari tempat duduk sehari-hari, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung duduk di belakang gadis berkepang dua yang maniak kimia itu.

Nyoba-nyoba aja gak ada maksud modus kok, suer.

Ada deng dikit.

Dikit, kok.

Karma menguap lebar. Apa dia yang datang kepagian? Rasanya dari tadi si gurita kuning tidak menunjukkan tentakelnya sama sekali, dia mulai bosan.

Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atasnya, matanya mengamati punggung Okuda yang sedari tadi tidak berganti posisi. Karma memajukan badannya sedikit untuk mengintip.

Ah, dia sedang baca kamus kimia rupanya.

Dia asik baca kamus kimia, sedangkan dia bosan disini. Jadi dia gitu?

"Okuda-san."

Ya, gak boleh gitu dong.

Okuda menoleh karena panggilan Karma dan melihat dia sedang tersenyu— Maaf, ternyata menyeringai.

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

"Ahh enggak, aku lagi mikir aja." Karma menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan di atas meja, "Jangan-jangan kamu dibuatnya dari tembaga dan tellurium."

Okuda memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu CuTe banget deeeh~"

Karma cengengesan.

Okuda mingkem.

"...Kamu pasti bosan banget ya Karma-kun, biar kucari Koro-sensei dulu." Okuda dengan cepat beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Karma berhenti cengengesan di tempatnya saat Okuda pergi, dia mulai merenungi gombalannya. Tiba-tiba Terasaka menepuk pundaknya, "Ma, gombalan lo udah kayak sayur lupa dipanasin—

—basi."

"Diem lo nyedh."

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Minggu**

Hari minggu untung sekali cuaca sedang cerah, jadi Rio berjalan-jalan saja.

Di tengah jalan tadi dia bertemu banyak murid kelasnya, ada Kayano yang baru saja mau ke kafe bersama Okuda, ada Isogai yang sedang berangkat kerja sambilan,lalu ada Maehara yang lari entah dari apa—

—Ah iya ada banyak bekas cakaran di wajahnya.

Rio lanjut berjalan, rambut pirangnya berkibar di belakangnya.

Di pertigaan, dia bertemu orang yang tidak terduga.

Rambut pirang stroberi, mata ungu, muka sengak— Siapa lagi kalau bukan Asano Gakushuu.

Rio mengerutkan dahinya saat orang itu berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya.

"Hey," Rio berhenti dan berbalik. "Ngapain ngikutin?"

Asano menaikan sebelah alis, muka sengaknya pantang hilang. "Ngomong sama gue?"

"Enggak, ama tukang bakso di ujung jalan."

"Ohh," Asano lanjut jalan, Rio emosi.

"Gue paling ga suka sama kacang anjrit."

Dia melangkah cepat, niatnya mau menarik sedikit rambut murid teladan sombong itu. Tapi jalan tak merestui si ganteng tersakiti, dia tersandung batu yang gak mau kasih peringatan sama sekali.

BRUK

Lutut Rio bertemu dengan tanah, dia mengutuk. Sialnya lagi, Asano malah berbalik dan melihat keadaannya yang sedang memalukan.

"Awas jatoh," katanya monoton.

"Iya makasih banget peringatannya."

Rio cepat-cepat bangun dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang tadi kotor, Asano berjalan ke dekatnya.

"Apa lo."

Asano hanya melihatnya sebelum berbicara, "Lo bisa jatuh karena kesandung, karena kepeleset, ataupun karena manjat pohon. Tapi satu-satunya cara jatuh yang paling cocok buat lo itu—"

Jeda.

"—Jatuh cinta sama gue."

Angin lewat dengan santainya.

Rio diem.

Asano stay sengak.

Disaat berikutnya terdengar teriakan penuh derita akibat tendangan di bagian terlarang, dan besoknya tersebar gosip sekrup otak Asano coplok semua diduga karena mabok kurikulum baru.

.

.

.

.

end

* * *

Mengheningkaan cipta untuk mereka yang gugur di medan gombal

Mengheningkan cipta

mulai


	5. Chapter 4

Author desperet pengen apdet jadinya ceritanya gini.

Warning : (masih) tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Positif OOC. Bahasa lo/gue. Humor garing.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 **Cerita #16 : Nonton bareng**

Entah kenapa sejak pagi tidak ada guru yang masuk sama sekali ke kelas 3-E. Ada yang bilang sih rapat, tapi mereka kan bukan guru sungguhan jadi topik rapat masih dipertanyakan. Menurut Ritsu yang sempat mengintip, katanya sedang dirundingkan hukuman untuk gurita kuning ajaib karena komplain Karasuma yang empet liatin buku porno berceceran dimana-mana.

Jam kosong begini enaknya pasti nonton bareng. Maehara dan Isogai sudah meminjam proyektor entah darimana dan Takebayashi juga sudah membawa laptopnya. Mereka berniat menonton film horror berjudul " _The Amityville_."

Sempat Kurahashi menawarkan BL CD yang dia bawa, tapi langsung ditolak secara serentak—Lindungilah populasi manusia polos yang jumlahnya makin terbatas, Maehara menulisnya besar-besar di papan tulis

"Film ini serem banget gak sih?" Sugino agak merinding.

"Kalo serem bagus dong, kan bisa buat alesan lo meluk Kanzaki-san." Karma jawab santai.

"Oh, iya bener juga ya! Ehh—KEBALIKLAH! MASA GUE YANG JADI PENAKUTNYA, HARUSNYA DIA YANG MELUK GUE DONG."

Kanzaki tersenyum tipis di belakang saat mendengar perdebatan mereka. _Aku tau tapi aku diam_.

"Ah," Itona menunjuk layar saat filmnya mulai dimulai. "Gue pernah nonton film ini. Nanti di cermin bakal ada hantu anak-anak."

"Itona jangan spoiler dong…"

"Oh iya maaf, Nagisa. Gue gak akan bilang kalo nanti cowok jenggotan itu bakal kerasukan."

"…"

"Eh, tapi mau tau gak kalo endingnya nanti mereka bakal kabur pake perah—"

"BACOT LO TONA,KALO NYEBAR SPOILER LAGI LAMA-LAMA GUE CIUM JUGA NIH." Terasaka emosi, Itona langsung mingkem karena jijik.

"Bilangnya aja gegara spoiler, padahal emang niatnya mau modus."

"GUE BUKAN LO YA, MA. GOMBAL KOK BASI, UNTUNG BUKAN GUE YANG DIGOMBALIN."

"MASALAH LO APA AMA GOMBALAN GUE? NAJIS YA MENDINGAN GUE GOMBALIN SI GONDRONG DI BANGUNAN SANA DARIPADA LO."

"DIEM LO SEMUA, SUARANYA GAK KEDENGERAN."

Nagisa mencatat diam-diam di buku catatannya hasil _review_ kegiatan hari ini.

Pelajaran penting saat nonton bareng : **Jangan nyebar spoiler (nanti jadi korban modus)**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #17 : Debat**

"Oke, kelompok A dan B sudah siap di tempatnya masing-masing? Kalau begitu saya sebagai moderator akan membuka debat ini. Pertama-tama kita akan menentukan siapa yang maju lebih dulu." Isogai yang duduk di sebelah Koro-sensei bersiap melempar sebuah koin. "Kalau angka berarti A maju pertama, kalau gambar berarti B maju pertama. Setuju?"

Setelah semua mengangguk dia melempar koin itu dan ternyata yang keluar adalah angka. Kelompok A yang beranggotakan Nakamura Rio, Fuwa Yuzuki, dan Kurahashi Hinano sudah siap dengan argumen mereka.

"Baiklah, waktunya 2 menit dari sekarang."

Nakamura Rio pertama berdiri, "Saya akan menjadi perwakilan pertama untuk menyatakan pendapat kami. Jadi, menurut kami Maehara/Isogai itu pairing yang paling unggul dibanding lainnya. Coba kalian bayangkan muka mesum—maaf, muka layak sensor Maehara dipadukan dengan wajah asli uke Isogai. Perpaduan yang sangat cocok kan?"

Isogai dan Maehara melotot.

"S-satu menit berlalu, ada sanggahan?"

Kataoka Megu dari sisi B berdiri, "Saya mau menyanggah pendapat Nakamura-san. Kalau menurut saya jenis pairing seperti Maehara/Isogai itu sudah terlalu biasa, tidak bisa dibilang unggul. Bagaimana dengan Sugino/Nagisa? Mereka sangat akrab dan hints bertebaran dimana-mana, pastilah pair ini perlu perhatian lebih."

Alis Sugino dan Nagisa berkedut.

Murid perempuan kelihatan semangat dengan debat ini, tapi murid laki-laki merasakan sebuah kejanggalan—Apa topik debat ini?

"Kenapa diam, Isogai-kun? Sekarang waktunya pembicara kedua." Koro-sensei mengingatkan Isogai yang masih cengo.

"Err, anu… Sensei saya lupa, topik debat ini apa ya?"

"Nurufufufu tentu saja topiknya adalah, 'Apa pairing homo favoritmu?' Nyuaah~ Berkat topik ini murid perempuan jadi antusias."

Wanjeng.

"Yaa sudahlah, nurufufu. Sekarang waktunya pembicara kedu—"

"TUNGGU WOI! GAK USAH LANJUTIN, DEBAT INI GAK MUTU. BUBAR, BUBAR."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #18 : Mager**

Asano Gakushuu beneran empet ngeliat Ren kerjaannya numpang ngadem doang di ruang osis. Semua lagi sibuk kerja dan makhluk satu itu malah sibuk benerin rambutnya yang padahal cuma setengah, tangan Asano gatel mau ngambil gunting di atas meja.

"Woi, Ren," panggilnya. "Beresin nih tumpukan kertas."

"Mager, ah."

Rambut setengah siyalan,tapi Asano masih berusaha sabar.

"Yaudah ketikin dokumen ini nih."

"Mager."

"Buku yang disana rapiin."

"Mager,nooo. Dibilang daritadi."

Bangsad.

"Pergi ke rumah Kanzaki Yukiko dari kelas E, gih. Buat nganterin dokumen ini."

Ren langsung berdiri dari sofa dengan semangat, sekali lagi menyisir rambutnya. "Oh, kemarikan dokumennya. Tentu saja akan kuantar."

Kunyuk, giliran pergi ke tempat cewek aja mau.

Asano kelewat dongkol, dia meraih gunting di atas meja lalu berjalan perlahan ke tempat Ren.

"Kenapa no? Mana dokumennya? Mau cepet gue anter ke tempat Kanzaki Yukiko nih. No, itu kan bukan dokumen,itu gunting. Asano, asal lo tau gue punya phobia gunting gegara nonton anime gore dulu. NO, ASTAGA NO, ITU GUNTING DEKET BANGET AMA MUKA GUE. NO LO MAU NGAPAIN GUE. THEEEEDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK—"

Setelahnya teriakan penuh penderitaan menggema sampai ke koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #19 : Cerita menyentuh**

Pada suatu hari Terasaka sedang berjalan-jalan dengan gembira sambil meloncat-loncat sedikit. Di jalan, dia melihat sebuah kardus mencurigakan.

"Kardus apa ini? Isinya bom kah? Korban mutilasi kah? Kompilasi foto-foto Jong Kok kah!?" Dia bertanya-tanya.

Akhirnya kalah dengan godaan kompilasi foto Jong Kok, dia membuka kartus tersebut dan ternyata kardus itu berisi seekor anak kucing yang lucu dengan kalung bertuliskan 'Itona.'

"Hoo, kucing toh. Siyal, kena pehape gue." Dia mendecih sambil mengelus kucing itu. "Kasian ya lo dibuang, tapi gue ga bisa melihara lo." Jadi, dengan terpaksa Terasaka pergi.

Tapi, dia balik lagi dan menyentuh kucing itu lagi.

"Lo pasti bakal kangen gue ya."

Jijik, kucing itu mengeong. Lalu, terasaka pergi lagi.

Lalu dia kembali lagi dan menyentuh kucing itu lagi, setelah itu dia pergi lagi.

Dia berjalan balik dan menyentuh kucing itu lagi, lalu pergi lagi, lalu balik dan menyentuhnya lagi, lalu dia pergi lag—

 **"LUCU LO THOR. GUE GAK TERGODA AMA KOMPILASI FOTO JONG KOK, WASEM. KALO KEABISAN LAWAKAN BILANG."**

 _ **Aku ingin bilang tapi aku diam.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Cerita #20 : Coba-coba**

Hari itu adalah hari yang damai seperti biasa, burung-burung berkicau ria dan bertengger berduaan seperti menyindir para jones yang lewat, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi,matahari bersinar cerah.

Sangat biasa.

Terlalu biasa sampai rasanya bosan.

"Hei," ucap Okajima memulai sambil memandang keluar jendela kelas. "Menurut kalian kenapa cewek-cewek bisa tertarik sama gombalan?"

"Mana gue tau, Jim, " jawab Mimura malas. Mulai nih, tanda-tanda jonesnya kambuh.

"Ya pasti karena cewek lemah sama hal-hal yang romantis kan? Dan gue romantis jadi cewek-cewek suka sama gue." Maehara narsis, Okano pasang muka eneg di _background_.

"Ehhhh? Apa yang menarik dari gombalan-gombalan itu? APA MAEHARA APAA JELASIN KE GUE!" Okajima nyerocos ke Maehara gak nyante.

Maehara bergidik dan mencoba mendorong Okajima yang mukanya makin lama makin mendekat ke arahnya. Dia takut kalau semakin dekat lagi Okajima akan kalah terhadap nafsu karena mukanya yang kelewat tampan, menurutnya doang sih.

"E-Err, gimana kalo kita cobain aja, mungkin lo bisa langsung tau rasanya!"

Anak cowok yang lain langsung melangkah mundur.

"Ah, ide bagus!"

"Ehem," Maehara terbatuk dulu. "Jim, tangan lo kelihatannya berat. Sini, biarkan gue yang memegangnya buat lo…"

"Mae…"

Anak cowok yang lain komat-kamit mantra anti najis.

"Mae," Sekarang Okajima mulai. "Kalo gue bisa ngatur ulang keyboard gue bakal meletakkan U dan I bersama."

"Aw Jim…"

"Kal—"

"UDAH CUKUP, KALO MAU NEBAR HINTS MAHO DI TEMPAT LAIN AJA SONO. JIBANG SUMPAH."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

 **Informasi tambahan** Jibang : jijik banget

"Sesungguhnya gombal dan afi tidak bisa dipisahkan" - Penyebab banyaknya unsur gombal di fic saya

Ayy reviews are loved /o/


	6. Chapter 5

Berbumbu kemumetan uts.

Warning : (masih) tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Positif OOC. Bahasa lo/gue. Humor garing.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita #21 : Sejarah**

Sekelompok murid kelas 3-E sedang berkumpul di sekeliling meja Isogai untuk membicarakan materi ulangan lusa nanti. Lusa akan diadakan ulangan tentang kerajaan-kerajaan di Indonesia, tentu saja mereka semua bingung. Ketika ditanya kenapa harus Indonesia si gurita kuning menjawab dengan entengnya,

 _"Nurufufu, karena sensei suka pecel lele disana. Maka kalian harus pelajari negara itu! Pertama kalian pelajari sejarah kerajaan disana lalu nanti pelajari sejarah pecel lele nya!"_

Penting banget ya.

Karena itu, sekarang mereka berkumpul untuk belajar dengan si ketua kelas ikemen. Dia kan pintar IPS, sejarah kan salah satu cabangnya tuh ya.

"Hmmm, mau mulai dari kerajaan apa?" Tanya Isogai sambil melihat-lihat makalah yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kerajaan Mataram Islam?" usul si surai biru muda. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, Mataram Islam pertamanya adalah tanah yang diberikan oleh Sultan Hadiwijaya kepada Ki Pamanahan. Lalu, anak Ki pamanahan di angkat anak oleh Hadiwijaya lalu blablablabla."

"..."

Semua mendadak pucat mendengar penjelasan Isogai.

"Kenapa?"

"Mampus, baru 1 kerajaan aja udah ribet banget, gak kuat gue gai." Maehara memijit pelipisnya.

"Halah baru segini aja ngeluh, belah tengah lemah!"

"Woi, Karma, gausah bawa poni gue berapa sih!? Salah poni gue ama lo apa!?"

"Dia penyebab kerajaan-kerajaan itu runtuh!"

"PONI GUE ASLI JEPANG, BUKAN PORTUGIS."

"Udahlah ma, mae, ayo lanjutin belajarnya..."

Jangan buat pikiran mereka yang sudah lelah tambah mumet lagi gegara perkelahian gak mutu mereka.

Mereka berusaha mempelajari semua kerajaan, dari kerajaan di Sumatra sampai Jawa. Tapi, yang namanya sejarah pasti banyak informasi rancu yang bikin geregetan.

"FATAHILLAH ITU SEBENERNYA SIAPA SIH? ANAK ATAU MENANTU? MANA MUKANYA SINI GUE GAMBAR." Sugaya putus asa.

"Gusti, berikanlah hamba kekuatan untuk menghapal nama raja-raja yang terus berulang ini. Amiin." Curhatan hati seorang Nagisa.

"Ngapain Portugis dan Belanda ikut campur sih, bikin ribet sejarah aja." Sugino empet.

"BARANG SIAPA YANG BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN ARYA PANANGSANG AKAN MENDAPATKAN **AKUU** DAN HARTA BENDAKU." saking stress nya Maehara membacakan sayembara seorang permaisuri keras-keras dengan penekan pada kata "aku", semua menatap najis.

"Astaghfirullah, mereka bunuh-bunuhan terus. Sesungguhnya pembunuhan itu dosa," Kimura elus dada.

Mereka belajar mati-matian sampai akhirnya berhasil menguasai materi, mari sujud syukur.

Besoknya saat masuk kelas dengan percaya diri karena sudah siap ulangan, Terasaka menemukan secarik kertas tertempel di papan tulis.

 _"Hari ini sensei tidak masuk karena harus —(coret)membelipecellele(coret)— ada urusan penting, karena itu ulangan diundur minggu depan. Salam cinta Koro-sensei muach."_

Kertas itu langsung menjadi serpihan-serpihan hatiku—Maaf, bukan.

"SEMOGA LO KERACUNAN PECEL LELE DISANA."

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #22 : Lele no katachi**

Hari itu, Fuwa membawa manga tentang seorang gadis tuli yang berjudul "Koe no Katachi" ke kelas. Katanya manga itu terkenal bisa langsung bikin baper, _not recommended_ lah buat orang yang gamau bapernya nambah.

Lihat saja di depannya sekarang sudah disediakan sekotak tisu.

Nakamura mendekati Fuwa lalu duduk di kursi depannya yang kosong, "Manganya seru?"

"Baper," jawab Fuwa singkat setelah menyisih lendir dari hidungnya. Nakamura bergidik jijik.

Penasaran, dia mencoba membaca manga itu dari volume pertama. Mungkin karena ketagihan, tidak terasa Nakamura sudah menghabiskan 3 volume.

"Eh,Fuwa." Nakamura memanggil tiba-tiba, Fuwa agak terganggu karena acara bapernya terganggu. "Kok di manga ini sering muncul ikan sih. Ikan koi pula."

Fuwa berpikir sebentar walaupun pertanyaan gadis pirang itu beneran gak penting.

"Koe sama koi cuma beda satu huruf, kan?" Jawabnya polos.

"Terserah."

"Lha, kalo nanti yang dimunculin lele tambah ga nyambung sama judulnya dong!" Fuwa ga terima jawabannya dijudesin, wong dia bener kok. "Nanti jadi _Lele no Katachi_!"

Nakamura terkesiap, "BENAR JUGA! NANTI JADI _A SILENT LELE_ DONG YA."

Enggak, sumpah deh gak bener.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti di scene ini, si cowok malah bilang 'Aku belajar bahasa lele ini agar bisa mengobrol denganmu!' Gimana!?"

"Terus nanti si cewek jawab 'blub blub blub' sambil blushu. Kan bahasa lele."

"Iya, iya, blub blub blub!?"

"Blub blub!"

"UDAHLAH MENDINGAN KALIAN GA USAH NGOBROLIN MANGA DEH. HAPALIN NAMA-NAMA RAJA KERAJAAN ACEH AJA GIH," Sugino yang daritadi duduk di belakang mereka jengkel gebrak meja.

"BLUB!?"

"BLUB BLUB!"

"CUKUP."

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #23 : Kerja kelompok**

Kerja kelompok dianggap sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi banyak orang.

Apalagi kalo dapet partner ribet cem Terasaka.

Hazama memijit pelipisnya, bukannya cepet selesai yang ada si Terasaka malah bikin tugas kelar lebih lama.

"Udah belom sih nimbangnya, Ter?"

"Bentar, belom seimbang nih. Menimbang itu harus pake hati!"

"Dimana-mana nimbang itu pake timbangan, bukan hati. Pantesan gak kelar-kelar."

"Berisik lo, ah! Berusaha konsen nih gue!"

Hazama menatap datar Terasaka yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan timbangan tersebut. Dia beralih ke arah termometer yang sedang mengukur suhu air dalam gelas kimia di atas pembakar spiritus, masih cukup lama sampai suhu yang disuruh Koro-sensei.

Bosan, ngusilin Terasaka kayaknya gak buruk juga.

"Udah belom, Ter?"

"D-dikit lagi! Dikit lagi… oke… Iya, hampir… Ini di-" Hazama menyentuh lengan Terasaka yang gemeteran dengan ujung jari, "HIIIIIIH— EH, WANJEG."

Timbangannya malah nambah parah.

"WOI, HAZAMA LO NGAPAIN SIH!?" Terasaka langsung nyemprot, tapi Hazama gak nunjukkin wajah bersalah sama sekali. "TANGAN LO DINGIN BANGET LAGI, BIKIN KAGET AJA. GUE KIRA GUE DISENTUH KUNTI."

"Sembarangan, ini suhu normal tubuh gue." Balas Hazama, agak gak terima disamain sama kunti. "Lagian dipegang gitu aja kaget. Ohhh, pasti karena lo gak pernah deket sama cewek kan? Jomblo mulu kan lo? Gak laku kan?"

"SATU PERTANYAAN NYESEK AJA BISA KALI."

Hazama menyeringai licik lalu terus-terusan mencolok lengan Terasaka dengan jari telunjuknya, Terasaka panik. Tiba-tiba tampilan layar game pokemon terbayang di kepalanya.

 _Hazama uses bullet seed, it's super effective! Hits countless times._

Terasaka mundur untuk menghindari serangan Hazama tapi naas, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol Muramatsu yang berdiri di belakangnya, lalu Muramatsu menyenggol Chiba. Chiba yang terdorong jadi menyenggol pembakar spiritus kelompoknya.

Isogai berniat menenangkan yang lain, tapi dengan brengsyeqnya si Maehara mengikat tali sepatunya jadi satu, dia pun tersandung dan mendorong Okuda yang sedang membawa suatu bahan kimia, bahan kimia itu terlempar ke arah Koro-sensei.

Kelas bertambah rusuh.

"TERASAKA DEMI DEWAAAAAAAA—"

"KOK GUE."

Hazama tersenyum dalam diam, pasti dia tidak akan dipasangkan dengan Terasaka lagi setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #24 Singkatan LGBT**

"Eh, eh," Kayano memulai obrolan dengan teman-temannya saat istirahat siang. "Belakangan ini di social media lagi tenar istilah LGBT ya? Sebenernya itu apaan sih?"

Nagisa nyaris tersedak tulang ayam makan siangnya

"K-kayano, LGBT itu-"

"Ohh aku tau!" seru Kurahashi, "Kemarin koro-sensei pulang dari Indonesia bawa banyak LGBT lohh!"

Nagisa melotot, gak bisa bayangin koro-sensei bawa banyak ho-

" **Lemper, Gehu, Bakwan, dan Tempe**! Mereka enak loh!"

Nani.

"Ehh, jadi LGBT itu makanan toh. Oalaahhh," Kayano mengangguk-angguk polos. Nagisa rasanya mau banting kepala ke meja.

"Bukan, Kurahashi-san. LGBT itu kayak gue."

"Hah Maehara lo LGBT?" Nagisa gak woles, beneran kaget pas denger Maehara.

"Iya dong, Nagisa. Gue kan **Lelaki Ganteng Berlandaskan Taqwa**."

Maehara memancarkan sinar ganteng.

Tapi, yang lain malah eneg.

Nagisa gak tau lagi.

"KALIAN SALAH TAU! LGBT ITU SINGKATAN DARI _LESBIAN, GAY, BISEXUAL AND TRANSGENDER_."

"Nagisa…"

Semua memandang tajam ke arah Nagisa.

"EH,KENAPA? KOK JADI GUE YANG JAHAT, BOHONG ITU DOSA WAHAI MANUSIA."

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita #25 : Pandangan para guru**

Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru, tidak sengaja Irina menemukan Karasuma sedang beridiri di depan kelas didikan mereka. Irina menepuk bahu Karasuma, dia sedikit meloncat kaget.

"Ohh, kau Irina."

"Sedang lihat apa?"

Karasuma menunjuk ke dalam kelas 3-E, Irina ikut melihat karena penasaran.

Di dalam sana anak-anak muridnya sedang melakukan kegiatan yang beragam.

Ada yang membaca manga sambil mengoceh bahasa aneh yang bahkan seorang Irina Jelavic saja tidak mengerti.

"BLUB BLUB BLUB."

"GUE BILANG CUKUP."

Lalu ada Nagisa yang seperti berusaha keras menjelaskan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya.

"MAKANYA KOK JADI GUE YANG SALAH."

"Peka lah, Nagisa. Demi masa depan yang lebih baik."

Di belakang juga ada Terasaka yang berusaha keras mengenai Hazama dengan permen karet, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Satu malah mengenai si setan merah.

"Terasaka lo bosen hidup?"

"GUE MAU NGAJUIN PETISI BUAT NGADAIN RAZIA SENJATA TAJAM KHUSUS BUAT RAMBUT MERAH."

"Rasis."

"MA, ITU PISO ASLI."

Muramatsu dan Sugaya sedang berusaha keras menghibur si kepala bola yang sepertinya sedang berkomat-kamit.

"Mantan… Mantan, maafkan aku yang dulu, mantan…"

"Okajima, lo gak punya mantan."

"Oiya… Pacar, maafkan aku yang dulu pacar."

"Jim… Apalagi pacar, jim. Lo gak punya," Muramatsu menyeka air matanya.

"SADAR OKAJIMA TAIGA, SADAAR."

Irina mengalihkan pandangannya dari isi kelas itu.

Sekarang dia tau bagaimana perasaan Karasuma saat mengawasi kelas ini.

"Kelas ini damai seperti biasa, ya."

Karasuma mengangguk.

"Masih muda kewarasannya sudah tinggal setengah."

Irina mengangguk.

Keduanya menatap iba sekali lagi ke arah kelas 3-E

.

.

.

.

tbc?

* * *

Special info : iya makanan kesukaan saya pecel lele /GAADAYANGNANYA

reviews are loved


End file.
